Kopi diatas Hujan Trauma
by Putri Salsabila
Summary: Karena trauma, dia hampir gila. Karena trauma, dia hampir mengakhiri hidupnya. Karena trauma, dia menjadi wanita workaholic. Karena trauma, dia juga bisa bangkit untuk hidup. Karena trauma, ia menjadi takut.. Takut.. Akan yang namanya jatuh cinta.


Tatapanmu begitu menggiurkan sayang

Sorot tajammu menyeretku ke alam delusi tanpa tepi

Begitu lisanmu berucap

Kau mendorongku jatuh ke kakimu

Harga diriku terhempas dalam jurang nestapa

Kau tinggalkan aku seorang diri

Dalam belenggu kelam,

Aku kubur diriku didasar hati

Tanpa ujung, tanpa jeda

.

.

.

Hay, readers selamat datang di fanfic pertamaku(tebar bunga). Ah pertama kalian udah disambut sama puisi diatas, sekarang giliran aku yang menyambut kedatangan kalian. Mungkin aku masih newbie disini jadi mohon bimbingannya untuk para senior. Yosh! Oh ya lupa fanfic ini rated semi M jadi mohon kebijakkan bagi pembaca. Genre dan rated bisa saja berubah sesuai chapter.

SAKURA X SASUKE

NO COPAS, NO JIPLAK

fanfic newbie

Kopi diatas Hujan Trauma

PROLOG

HAPPY READING _

Author POV

Disalah satu apartemen Elite Konohagakure. Saat matahari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke ufuk barat, menghasilkan semburat jingga yang indah. Seorang wanita bermarga Haruno duduk di kursi santai, sesekali tangannya membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman majalah fashion terkini. Wajahnya datar, sedatar hatinya.

Matanya memancarkan aura hampa yang sendu.

Setelah 10 tahun berlalu, gadis bermarga Haruno yang bernama Sakura bermetamorfosis menjadi wanita super workaholic. Sakura membiarkan dirinya sibuk dan tenggelam dalam rutinitasnya. Baginya, tiada hari tanpa kerja.

Melalui kesibukkannya ia bisa bertemu orang baru, tertawa dengan sahabat, dan bergaul dengan para lelaki tampan yang tentunya ia temui entah itu di seminarnya, kantor perusahaannya, atau di tempat umum lainnya. Sakura memang dekat dengan banyak lelaki tampan. Sayangnya gak ada yang bisa dijadikan pacar. Karena Sakura adalah tipe wanita pembosan.

Haruno Sakura, setiap orang yang mendengar namanya pasti akan berkata "...oh Lady Sakura yang bergelar Ratu Properti itu, kan?.." Well, Sakura memang bergelar Ratu Properti karena ia memembangun saham properti di titik titik yang strategis. Sakura juga dilimpahkan aset saham properti dari relasi-relasinya. Ia begitu cerdik bermain dan mengatur bidak sahamnya. Dikatakan _lady_ karena ia termasuk dalam jajaran wanita paling berpengaruh setelah Tsunade, tantenya. Dan, dia termasuk orang terkaya ke-3 se-antero dunia.

Yah.. Semua begitu mewah, lux, dan perfect.

Namun..

Tidak dengan hatinya.

Selama 10 tahun ini hatinya tidak banyak yang berubah. Hati yang penuh bekas luka, cabik disana sini, dan masih mengalirkan lukanya. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau harus tetap bangkit. Mungkin jika ia tak berpikir tentang masa depannya sudah dipastikan ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Semua itu terjadi karena... TRAUMA.

Karena trauma dia hampir gila.

Karena trauma dia hampir mengakhiri hidupnya.

Karena trauma dia menjadi wanita workaholic.

Karena trauma dia juga bisa bangkit untuk hidup.

Karena trauma dia menjadi takut..

Takut.. Akan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Sudahlah, Sakura muak jika sudah berkaitan dengan hati. Rasanya dadanya menjadi sesak, dan tenggorokannya seperti ada yang mencekiknya. Lebih baik dia fokus pada kariernya. Yah.. Lebih baik.

Sasuke POV

" Hay Sasuke-kun, "

Karin menyapaku dengan nada manjanya, berjalan kearahku yang baru saja memasuki bar diskotik ternama di Konoha. Diikuti oleh para wanita penghibur di bar yang berpenampilan seksi. Mereka terus saja menjeritkan namaku. Seketika Karin berbalik arah menatap wanita-wanita itu sambil berkata " dia miliku". Para wanita tersebut mengumpat karena tak bisa memilikiku. Aku menyeringai. Ah, para wanita jalang disini memang pas sebagai penghangat ranjangku diapartemen.

Aku pun melihat Karin segera menghampiriku dan memeluk lenganku dengan manja. Aku pun balas merangkul pinggangnya sambil mencubit pantatnya. Karin semakin genit dan menatapku penuh gairah.

" Aku tau apa yang kau mau, sayang.." Karin segera membawaku ke salah satu ruangan VVIP. Yah, aku akan memanjakan diriku setelah penat dari aktivitas hari ini.

Siapa yang tidak kenal denganku?

Seorang bungsu Uchiha, yang tampan dan kaya. Terkenal dengan sebutan Playboy. Aku mungkin harus berterima kasih pada keluargaku. Karena keturunan Uchiha itu rata-rata tampan dan cantik. Selain itu, kami para uchiha juga mempunyai perusahaan yang terkenal. Membuat kami para Uchiha terdaftarakan sebagai orang terkaya nomor 1.

Saking dipuja, bahkan banyak cewek yang berani bertelanjang didepanku hanya untuk mendapat perhatianku. Banyak juga cowok yang berani mati demi mendapatkan posisiku. Mungkin ini nikmat dunia.

Sekarang Karin dengan agresifnya mencium bibirku, kadang menggigit kadang menghisap. Aku pun membalasnya juga sama agresifnya. Tanganku juga tak tinggal diam meraba dada Karin dan meremasnya. Membuat Karin mendesah di sela ciumannya. Bibir Karin lalu turun ke leherku mencium dan menghisap tiap jengkal leherku. Tanganku pun membelai pantatnya dan saat itu tanpa sengaja onix ku menangkap seorang figure wanita disebalik tirai ruangan VVIP yang ku tempati.

Wanita itu mengenakan kaca mata hitam. Mengenakan jaket hitam dan celan training. Rambutnya dikepang kebelakang ditutupi dengan tudung jaketnya. Meskipun ditutupi begitu, nampak jelas kalau dia wanita yang cantik. Tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku jaket tersebut. Berjalan dengan kalem dan acuh disetiap cowok yang menggodanya ia hiraukan. Aura karismatiknya tak terbantahkan, aura feminimnya juga memikat. Siapa dia? Baru pertama kali aku lihat dia di bar ini. Aku melihat dia membeli wine di bartender. Aku ingin menghampirinya.

" Karin berhenti, " aku berkata tegas. Karin telah melucuti semua pakaianku aku menatapku dengan heran.

" Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Apa permainan tadi kurang panas bagimu, sayang?" tanya Karin.

" Aku minta kamu pergi, " ucap aku tegas.

" Tidak sasuke-kun. Aku maunya sama kamu " ujar Karin sambil mengayunkan tanganku manja. Memasang tampang genit yang membuatku geram.

" AKU BILANG PERGI YA PERGI, BEGO! "

Karin yang ketakutan pun segera membenarkan pakaiannya lalu pergi. Menyisakan aku yang membereskan pakaianku. Kemudian aku keluar dari ruangan VVIP tersebut untuk menghampiri wanita berjaket hitam.

Wanita itu sepertinya akan pergi. Lalu aku berlari menghampirinya dan menyapa tepat ditelinganya.

" Hai cantik "

Wanita itu nampak keget lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearahku. Alisnya saling bertautan sepertinya heran. Aku menyeringai, dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Wanita itu benar benar kaget.

BRUUKK.. PLAK..

" HEH KAMU JADI COWOK TOLONG HARGAI WANITA..! DASAR LAKI LAKI JALANG! CUIH.. "

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan mengusap pipiku. Hah? Apa tadi katanya? laki laki jalang?. Aku menatap wanita itu berlari keluar dari bar dan langsung pergi. Semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan geli. Ah sial !. Aku langsung pergi ke area parkir dan masuk ke dalam mobilku.

Sial ! Sial ! Sial !

Selama hidupku, aku gak pernah dipermalukan oleh cewek. Apalagi ini dipermalukan di muka umum. Sialan ! , aku meraba pipiku yang berdarah dan memar. Itu cewek atau cowok sih?, tenaganya sangat kuat untuk ukuran cewek. Satu lagi, dia meludahiku ditempat umum, Uchiha diludahi ditempat umum!.

Demi kami-sama bisa bisa mendiang kakek buyutku, Uchiha Madara bangkit dari kuburannya saat tahu cicitnya diludahi rakyat jelata. Aku mengusap lenganku yang terkena ludah wanita itu dengan tisu. Dasar wanita jalang lihat aja nanti kalau ketemu lagi akan aku buat kamu lemas didepanku.

*

Author POV

Di trotoar wanita berjaket hitam itu terus berjalan cepat. Baru saja dia menampar lelaki jalang itu. Dia merasa gak puas kalau menampar Uchiha itu begitu saja. Kan gak enak kalau setengah setengah. Pikiran wanita itu berimajinasi, bagaimana kalau ia cambuk Sasuke beberapa kali agar ia tahu begitu sakitnya hatinya dari dulu sampai sekarang. Sayangnya itu bukan strateginya untuk menyiksa batin Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~

Persimpangan jalan kehidupan memang misterius

Begitu saktinya mempertemukan masalalu

Menyakitkan seperti di hujami beribu sembilu

Saat satu insan memupuk luka

Tumbuhlah dendam berbuah cinta

Yang pahit bila dirasa

Beracun bila dinikmati

Holla!

Akhirnya kelar juga fanfic Kopi diatas Hujan bagian prolognya. Gimana ceritanya?. Mungkin hancur, gosong, tak layak konsumsi, atau amburadul?. Gak tau lah. Mohon maaf kalau typo, salah EYD, dan ceritanya garing. Ini sumpah karena aku disini masih newbie. Jadi mohon bimbingannya _


End file.
